Ino, My motivation
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Ino remembers all of her times spent with Shikamaru as they are on a mission together, but there is a surprise ending... dun dun dun


S.Z: This next fic is one of my faves that I have written. I actually made my friend cry when I read this to her so I hope I get the same reaction out of you guys. Thx!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.

Ino, My Motivation 

Brown haired boy and the troublesome blonde. They were on the same team in the beginning, became friends. He saved her constantly, I mean what else is a teammate supposed to do? Ino remembered her first day as his teammate…

/Flashback/

"Jealousy is a terrible thing, I'd hate to be on your team…"

"Next team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…"

"Gasp"

"What was that about hating to be on my team?"

"Rrrrr…"

On that day she had sat beside him. Iruka-sensei was listing out the brand new teams one by one. She had been wishing to be on Sasuke's team but met a cruel reality when Sakura had been the lucky one. Shikamaru had dissed him and Ino thought that it was complete jealousy. Being on his team was one thing that she didn't want, yet it happened anyway. But then again, the first feeling that was sparked when he smirked at her that day was the beginning of everything…

/End of Flashback/

On that day, here and now in the present they were on a mission together. Both chuunin now, they were on a B-ranked mission. Other chuunin from the village hidden in the clouds were after a duchess in the land of fire for reasons unknown. They were sent to guard her until the assassins were killed, or just plain gave up…

They were sitting on the roof above the lady's chamber, back to back, close but not touching. It was late, they were both tired and it was getting cold. Although in both their minds they wanted desperately to warm each other up, they couldn't, for fear of a sneak attack.

"Shikamaru…" said Ino in a flirtatious tone.

"No Ino… you know we can't leave our posts…"

"sigh" sighed Ino as she leaned against his back. Shikamaru leaned ahead a bit while sweat dropping.

"Ino…"

"Do you remember a while back… you took me stargazing…"

"Uh… oh yeah… I remember that…" he smiled faintly as did she…

/Flashback/

It was about a year since they had become teammates and their friendship had begun to blossom. Shikamaru had invited Ino to go with him that night. He had led her to a hill where he'd usually watch the clouds but tonight it was for a different purpose…

The grass on the hill was long and soft. Shikamaru had sat her down gently and sat down beside her. He laid back with two hands behind his head as he gave a relaxed exhail. Ino looked at him oddly.

"Don't look at me like that… come on, just lay down… don't be troublesome…"

"Okay fine…" she said in a bratty kind of way.

She laid down with two hands on her stomach.

"So why did you invite me here tonight? You didn't wanna… make your move did you?" she said in a suspicious manner.

"What the hell… why would I want to make a move on you?"

"Hmph!"

But Ino's almost fit was interrupted by Shikamaru's arm pointing up.

"Look… that's what I wanted to show you… the Orion constellation…"

"Huh? I don't see it…" said Ino.

"There…"

Shikamaru grabbed her hand off of her stomach and pointed it up. He traced the constellation with her hand held firmly in his. That night was the end of their friendship and the beginning of a beautiful relationship. That night, Ino finally realized how important she was to him and how important he was to her. She was special enough to him that he would take her all the way out here just to show her his newest discovery… and her heart had never stopped beating the whole time her held her hand…

/End of flashback/

"You know Shikamaru… that was the first time that I actually enjoyed watching the stars…"

"I was so happy that I finally found the Orian constellation that I had to tell someone… I guess it just happened that you were me first choice…"

"I never said Thank you for that night… thanks…"

"No problem… when we get back to the village, how about we go stargazing again?"

"That sounds good… say Shikamaru?"

"What?"

"What was it that you wanted to tell me when we got back?"

"I need motivation for this mission… I'll tell you when we get back…"

"Oh come on Shika-kun…" said Ino using her pet name for him…

/Flashback/

It was the day they were to leave for their mission to protect the duchess. Now 15 and chuunin, they were definitely old enough to be dating. Although they had liked each other for so long, their relationship only became official a few weeks prior. They were leaving the gates of the village when Shikamaru stopped Ino suddenly.

"Ino…"

"What is it?"

"I'll be needing some motivation for this mission which is why I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"When we return I'll tell you… I promise…"

"Okay Shika-kun…"

/End of flashback/

"Please tell me…"

"When we get back I will…"

Ino became frustrated and stood up turning around.

"Why do you have to wait?"

"Because it's really important and I want to do this the right way… huh?"

"What is it?"

"I think we have company…"

Two chuunin finally jumped out from the trees. Ino and Shikamaru stood back to back holding out each a kunai.

"Get ready…" said Shikamaru.

"Right…"

The battle began. The two cloud ninjas were hidden by the shawls they wore but their taijutsu was amazing. Ino couldn't see what Shikamaru was doing but trusted him… he knew how to handle himself…

The guy Ino was fighting was big but seemed to be a lower level chuunin for he wasn't as skilled as her. They fought hand to hand, kunai to kunai, skin being cut, blood staining clothes, bruises being ,made but in the end Ino was the victor. She felt weak, she was out of breath and blood was oozing down her face arms and legs. She collapsed to her knees and tried to get some air. Her limbs were aching and shooting pains went down her spine. Suddenly, her thoughts went back to her other…

"Shikamaru… where is he?" She strained to get up as she witnessed a flash of lightning a short distance away. "Shikamaru!"

She left the side of the body she had just slain and ran in the direction of the light. She hopped off the roof and into the woods. She kept running despite the pain shooting in her legs and her shortness of breath. She made it to a clearing to find two figures…

She saw a limp body on the ground and the figure she knew all too well standing as the victor. She was about to jump on his back and hug him for completing the mission but saw as he began to fall back. She ran to catch him…

"Shikamaru!" she exclaimed as she caught him and rested his head on her lap.

She looked at his whole body. There were huge gashes ripped out of his clothes and she couldn't see skin for it was coated in blood. There were a few kunais sticking out of his leg and one on his shoulder. The blood began to ooze on her lap and on to her hands as she desperately took the kunais out of his limbs. His breath was as shuddery, his gaze almost gone. Tears began to appear in Ino's eyes.

"Shikamaru?" asked Ino uncertain.

"Ino…" his voice was rugged and strained, and he gave a cough which made more blood appear on the side of his mouth. "Mission complete…" he continued "… but I, I don't think that I'll be able to take you star gazing now…"

Ino sniffed as tears hit her love's face.

"That's okay… what did you want to tell me when sniff we got back?"

"It definitely cough gave me motivation… I wanted to say… that I… love you cough"

"Oh… Shikamaru!" she held him tight as she released a heart wrenching cry "I love you too… I love you… I love you my Shika-kun… I love you…"

Shikamaru was able to smile.

"Don't cry… I love you… let me see those eyes without tears…"

Ino wiped her tears and tried to smile her best.

"I love that smile cough your eyes…" his voice became weaker, his eyes heavy "Thank you for everything… I love…"

But as he was about to finish his sentence, he breathed his last breath. When Ino knew he was gone she cried, and cried harder, holding Shikamaru's death filled body tightly. She cried all her tears away and then looked up to the sky, she saw the stars. She took Shikamaru's dead hand and traced it along the sky…

"Look Shika-kun… it's the Orion constellation…"

The End!

S.Z.: So how was that? I'm sorry to all of the Shika-kun fangirls out there for killing him but I was going for the sad thing here ya know? Lol but to any of you who are wondering, I love Shika-kun to death um… no pun intented…


End file.
